Bitter Brothers
by Another Artist
Summary: You took one look at her and fell. It was a shame your brother couldn't do the same.
1. NED

**PART I.  
Ned**

The first time you laid eyes on her, you noticed she was different from the other Holts. She wasn't just rough 'n tough - she was soft and nice. But you couldn't have her because she didn't want you.

She wanted your brother.

When he lost his able to see, she was there. She drew out his blueprints and guided him around like a lost puppy. She acted as his eyes, but there was one thing he couldn't see, even with her help -

_Her._

That didn't stop him though. Constantly he would praise her, because she was the only thing on his mind. Reagan Holt, Reagan Holt, _Reagan Holt_. If he could still see, you bet he'd write it everywhere in his notebook.

But you're not blind, and you feel ashamed to feel happy that he can't. If he wasn't, he'd see her name all over _your_ notebook instead.

You wouldn't want that, would you? After all, you're his best friend. His brother, his sole companion, his _twin_. Stealing his girlfriend - if they're even dating, that is - is the number one no-no rule in the book.

So why'd you kiss her?

Right in front of him.

It didn't matter that he couldn't see. It didn't matter that he'd never know. Did it even count as cheating if it wasn't 'behind his back'? Did it even count if she _wanted_ it just as much as you did?

"Ned, I love you," he told you one night. "You're always going to be there for me, aren't you?"

Your throat was dry and you were speechless. You cleared your throat after a moment of silence and tiredly replied, "Yeah... love you, too. Good night, Ted." Without even waiting for his reply, you turned off the light and smothered yourself under your blanket. You slept on your pillow with your guilty thoughts in your guilty head. You touched your guilty lips and thought about that guilty kiss.

What's even worse is that you wanted more. Every time you saw her, your eyes flew to her lips. The pain you felt, that lingered from the accident, seemed to fade away.

Then you looked at your brother and a new pain arose.

The worst part was the look on his face, though, when he found out. The pained look that mirrored yours, but his with betrayal and yours with want. Those words that flew from your lips without thinking led to your own demise.

He was hurt and betrayed by his best friend, his brother.

She tried to comfort him, but he shut her out. He shut you out, too, behind a door, behind everything. You were nothing to him anymore, nothing to her anymore, nothing to anyone anymore. No one important, at least.

And now you are bitter brothers for nothing but a memory of the past that has already faded.

* * *

**A/N:** This is going to be a two-shot from both of their point-of-views. So, I was rereading the tenth book (my favorite book, because of the character development) and I see now what led people to ship Ted/Reagan. But I still kind of like Ned/Reagan... so this was created. Love drives people to do some cruel things.

EDITED AS OF MAY 23, 2011


	2. TED

**PART II.  
Ted**

You trusted him. He was your best friend, your brother, your _other half._ Why would he do this to you? _How _could he do this to you?

You loved her. She completed you. She acted as your eyes, and even if you couldn't see, you felt as if it was worth it.

As long as she was there.

Part of you had always wondered if she would ever have approached you had you not been blinded. If she only saw the weak part of you, not the strong, free-minded part. If she felt guilty because it was her family's fault, and that was the only reason she bothered to stick around.

Those thoughts never left your mind. They sat there, in a closet way in the back where you locked them away along with other memories you were trying to forget about.

But they always came back to haunt you. Without being able to really do anything, you had more time to think. So you did - you thought a lot. You thought about your family, the hunt, life, and the world. Sometimes your hand would twitch, a natural urge to sketch out a blueprint to something. But you had to control that hand of yours, because you knew that your creations were dead now.

She drew for you, though. As the pencil flew across the page, she would describe each drawing. You heard when Ned would step into the room, watching the two of you from the doorframe. He probably thought you couldn't hear his footsteps. Doesn't he know his own brother?

You thought he was there to be a good brother. You thought he was there because he cared. And he did -

Just not about you.

Days passed, and you fell harder and harder for this brilliant girl. She told you everything, and you listened intently. She was surprisingly smart and enlightened, even though she came from a family who found actions stronger than words.

Then, she became quiet.

It was as if she was trying to stop talking, afraid she might say something to upset you. You asked her what was wrong, and she would be silent. You couldn't tell if she was sad, though, or mad or anything else for that matter. You couldn't see her.

And then it hit you - you couldn't see her.

You couldn't imagine her eyes, her hair, her smile. You hadn't seen them before. She was a blur in your thoughts.

These thoughts troubled you. You wanted to know about her - to envision her, the best he could.

So you asked the one person you trusted most - your brother.

He was hesitant, just like she was. "She's... blonde." You frowned. Obviously you knew this. "She has blue eyes... and white, straight teeth."

You sighed. "For a genius, you're quite bad at giving details."

He sighed as well. "She's really sweet, and she's always smiling whenever she's with you. Her smile reaches her eyes, and little creases would form underneath them. When she laughs, her eyes sparkle and her nostrils flare a bit. And her kisses, they're sweet, like honey."

You took in a deep breath. Her kisses? What would he know about those?

He realized his mistake and soon his breathing shallowed. "I-I-"

You walked away.

You weren't angry, for some odd reason. It didn't seem like the right thing to be. Instead, you felt betrayed and saddened. The girl you love and your other half - together, behind your back.

It didn't matter afterwards. Neither of them. She came to apologize, over and over, and said she only cared for you. But you could hear the soft sound of regret in her voice - not for you, but for_ him_. You sent her away, never wanting to hear her voice again.

As for your brother, he never really spoke to you anymore. Sometimes you missed sharing ideas with him and talking about politics and science, but whenever you felt that way, you just went to Sinead.

It wasn't the same, but what did it matter?

He was no longer your brother.

* * *

**A/N: **THE END :) Hope you enjoyed these intertwining oneshots. Please point out any mistakes!


End file.
